Why You Should Always Read the Instructions
by DragonLord15
Summary: When Jim left, the world went dark, and the crew was in shambles. Until Blinky finds a spell that will allow them to peer into the Darklands to see if Jim was okay. When the spell goes wrong, they have to face the consequences, and risk changing history forever. A 'Watching the Show' fic. Post- Season One.
1. Chapter 1

When Jim left, the world went dark.

Not literally, of course, but it sure felt that way.

It wasn't the same. Nothing would ever be the while the rest of the world believed him to be missing, there were a few who knew better.

Perhaps it would have been better to believe a lie than handle the truth.

But life had to go on. They had school, work, and the responsibilities of everyday life.

But that didn't make it any easier.

# # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ##

The last time Blinky had eaten was a week ago.

Granted, that didn't bother the troll much; he was used to long nights working non-stop. He knew, however, that he would not be able to hold out much longer in this condition.

There was much to be done; the funeral for Aargh, research, rebuilding Troll Market from

Angor Rot's attack, research, meetings with Vendil, and his ever-present favorite, research. Researching for..what, he constantly asked himself. He wasn't sure, but the books had never failed him before.

A week into his quest he found it. He was shuffling through an ancient tome, one of the many scattered on his broad table, when a certain passage caught his eyes. He perked up.

 _Among many of the old arts, scrying is perhaps the most astounding. Not only did ancient trolls use it to see things across the world and the Darklands, but a certain alteration to the original recipe can cause visions of the past and the future._

 _The reader should be warned that the books written about scrying were burned for a reason. Incorrect use can cause timelines to warp, death to the reader, and other unknown consequences. But if you deem the rewards to be greater than the risks, I have included the original spell below:_

The further Blinky read the more hope he found. While this would not help him aid Jim, perhaps it was possible that they could check on Jim, just for their peace of mind.

He grabbed the book and raced to find Vendil.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"Absolutely not."

Blinky sighed. "Vendil, please. We need to see how Jim is doing. I can't continue this way.

This wait is driving me crazy."

Vendil gave him a long look. " I know you are upset about Aargh- we all are- but you are not in the right state of mind to do anything short of breathing. Frankly, my friend, you look like death. Do you really think you can help the Trollhunter when you can't even keep all of your eyes open at once."

"My personal well-being is of no importance. Not when Jim could be hurt or-" he didn't dare say it. "You would have the Trollhunter lost in the Darklands? What if the amulet falls into Gunmar's hands?"

Vendil was silent.

"Let us just check. Just to see if he is alright. That's all I ask."

Vendil gazed into his bloodshot eyes, and sighed in defeat.

"Very well. I will allow you to do the spell, but not in Troll Market. I will supply you with the ingredients you need."

"Thank you, Vendil. I won't forget this."

He turned to go, but stop when Vendil cleared his throat. "One more condition. Get something to eat, and get some sleep." he patted Blinky's shoulder kindly. "You'll need your wits about you."

Blinkey nodded, and he couldn't contain his smile as he left to get some much-needed rest.

# # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Three days later saw Blinky, Claire, Toby, and Draal crammed into Jim's basement. It had been relatively easy, making sure Jim's mother wasn't in the house. She hardly lived in it at all; every corner seemed to remind her of her son.

It made them almost feel guilty about telling her the truth.

Tonight Barbara had the night shift, but they stayed in the basement just in case. Standing against the wall, the group watched as Blinky arranged the various ingredients in a perfect circle around the bowl of water in the middle, looking like ink in the low light.

Dusting off his hands, Blink stood. "All right, I think we're ready. I suggest you all stay back. I'm not sure how safe this thing is."

"If it's not safe, then why are we doing it?" Toby asked, eyes wide.

Claire slapped him on the arm. "Don't be a wuss. Don't you want to see if Jim's okay?"

She look at Blinky. "Let's do it."

He nodded and, pulling out the book, began to read the incantation.

For a few seconds nothing happened. Then suddenly a blinding light filled the room, blinding the occupants.

Fear pounded through Blinky's veins. "Something's wrong!" he shouted. "Everyone, get out! Don't look into the light!"

But even as he said this he felt himself collapse, and he remembered no more.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # ## # # # # # #

When Blinky woke up, he was not in Jim's basement.

The room in which he lay was pure white light, fuzzy at the corners, almost like he wasn't in a room at all, but in the middle of a cloud. The only other noticeable feature, aside from his unconscious companions, was a strange machine. He recalled his time as a human. A television. Why was a human television here? Wherever here was, anyway. He stood, making his way to the others and gently shaking them awake.

Claire clutched her head as Blinky helped her to her feet. "Uggh. What happened?"

"I believe that the spell went wrong somehow. At least it didn't kill us."

"No," Toby agreed, "but what if we're stuck here forever? Personally, I don't want to be stuck in the same room with you guys for eternity." He paused, rethinking his words. "No offense."

Draal growled. "At least if I get hungry, I have a few snack to tide me over."

"Not funny, Draal," Claire said, glaring at the grinning warrior.

Before Draal could speak again, Toby pointed to something behind Draal. "Not that this hasn't been fun, but we got a bigger problem now."

"What could be bigger than being stuck in Cloudville?" Claire exclaimed, turning.

And immediately paled.

For emerging from the mist like, zombies, were humans.

# # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

Upon closer examination, Claire realized that it was their class. And some teachers. And standing nonchalantly at the back of the crowd…

"It's Strickler," she growled softly.

Toby replied, "But look who's with him." She did so, and gasped.

Jim's mother.

This was not going to be good.

As the group moved closer the ones first in line stopped abruptly at the sight of Blinky and Draal until there was silence.

Neither group moved. Claire frowned.

"I don't like this," Draal growled. "They should all be terrified right now."

Toby crept closer, and waved a hand in front of a student's face. There was no response, the student staring blankly ahead.

"What the heck is going on?"

"They are under my control."

The group spun around. A troll stood before them, clad in white, flowing robes, as if they were carved from the wall of white. Two short horns poked from her head, and in her claws she wielded a simple staff, threads of dark green flowing through it like veins.

"Who...who are you?" Blinky asked, awed.

The troll turned to him, piercing him with her vibrant purple eyes. " I am Daedrallana,' she

Said, "guarding spirit of Time."

"Where are we," Claire asked.

"Nowhere, yet everywhere. For, you see, this is my realm. The realm of Time itself."

"So we are literally in Time?" Toby exclaimed. " That's so cool!"

Blinky rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "The instructions did say that there was a possibility that we could be dealing with something like this." He turned to the spirit. "But I've never heard of you."

"That is because I have made it so. I wish not to be seen, only to be." She paused. "I know what you were trying to do, mortals. I have seen many versions of you, sometimes your deaths, sometimes your victories. But on every path we reach this point."

"Wait a second," Clair said. "If you can see into the future..can you see if Jim is okay?"

"The Trollhunter. You wish to know where he is?" They nodded. "I can tell you that, and much more. But at a price."

"Name it," Draal snapped. "I will pay it gladly."

She eyed him. "This is not a price you can pay alone, young warrior. For this is my price; to see the Trollhunter, you must reveal yourself to these humans."

They gasped in shock. "We can't do that!" Claire shrieked. "They'll freak out!"

"Or kill us!" Toby chimed in.

"How do you know?"

They fell silent.

"Great Daedrallana," Blinky said, "why would you wish these humans to know? For centuries we have kept ourselves secret. You would endanger your own kind?"

She pondered. " Though you are very intelligent, Blinkous Galadrigal, there are some things best left unkown. All that should concern you is that this is a milestone in history, and that it must happen if history is to stay on its proper course."

Blinky closed his eyes. If this was indeed necessary..who was he to resist?

"All right. We will do as you ask."

The spirit smiled. "Prepare yourselves."

She raised her staff and struck the ground, and where her staff struck there appeared at first a head, then a chest.

The group shouted with joy. It was Jim! He was okay. But there shouting turned to fear when they ran closer.

It was Jim alright, but he wasn't moving.

And he was covered with blood.


	2. Chapter 2

He was floating in a sea of darkness, blackness everywhere, in every pore of his being. It was neither light nor dark. It was simply warm, like the blood of a huge creature. Here he didn't feel pain or hunger or cold. He simply was.

He wasn't sure how long he had been in the darkness, and frankly he didn't really care. The darkness soothed his wounds and calmed his spirit, a cocoon of well-being. Who would ever want to leave? He certainly didn't.

Yet even as he thought this he felt a tug, distant yet persistent. He tried to ignore it, but it was like he was physically being drawn out of his body. Struggling was pointless; he had no energy to fight, anyhow. So he let it yank him forward, and watched as the darkness dissolved into light.

# # # # ## # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #

"-im! J-! Jim! Jim, wake up!"

The piercing voice filtered in through his ears. He groaned as pain flashed through his body, wounds on fire. WIth what little energy he had, he forced an eye open. Bright light filtered in, blinding and cold, not at all like the warm embrace of darkness. Exhaustion edged his bones like lead, keeping him trapped in one position. Not that he wanted to move anyway.

He blinked, and as his eyes adjusted to the light he notice shadows crouched above him. _Is this death?_ He thought to himself as the shadows bent lower. _Have I reached my time?_

Suddenly the shadows disappeared and he recognized his friends. He breathed a small sigh of relief. He did not need to die. Not yet.

"Jim!" Claire said, her worried face scanning his bruised, bloody body. "What happened?"

He gave them a crooked smile and croaked, "Hey, Claire. Do you come here often?"

She smacked him lightly, but a small smirk crept onto her face. It disappeared quickly as she said, "Do you think you can sit up? I can't see your injuries very well."

He nodded. "But I'll need your help." Immediately Toby and Draal rushed to his side, both hands surprisingly gentle as they gingerly eased him upward.

Jim let out a small gasp as black spots danced in his vision, swaying slightly. Toby's hand on his arm kept him steady, and the dizziness passed. He looked over and gave Toby a weak smile. "Thanks, Tobs."

Toby nodded, eyes brimming with unshed tears. "I missed you. Why did you just leave us? We're your friends, we would have gone with you!"

Jim shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to just leave like that." He glanced at each of them, and they were shocked by the haunted look in his eyes. "But I don't regret my decision. The Darklands are worse than anyone thought." He looked down, shamed sticking to his skin. "I can't defeat Gunmar. Not while he's in the Darklands."

"Don't give up so early, young Trollhunter."

He glanced up at the voice, a Troll carrying a huge staff in her hands. "Who are you," he questioned, tensing.

"There is no need for tension; I am not your enemy. Besides, you are too wounded to fight at present. Where's the honor of defeating a downed enemy?"

Jim sighed, staring at the floor. "The Gum-Gum's have no such honor. They would bet a dead body if they thought it would be entertaining."

"I have watched your journey, young Trollhunter, and I can verify your statement."

"You've-been watching me?" Jim asked, shocked. "But how?"

"She is the Guardian of Time, Jim," Blinky said, laying a hand on his shoulder. "She has the power to see all of time, the past, present, and future."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "But why are we here? Why now?"

Daedrillana's cool expression was set as stone. "You must gain you strength for the task at hand." She waved a hand, and a huge box appeared at his feet. "You'll find everything you need in the box. When you have all taken care of your needs I will return and we will continue." She turned and began walking away.

"Thank you."

She paused, glancing back at Blinky. "Thank you for bringing Jim back," Blinky cried, tears streaming from all eyes.

The troll smiled, face softening. "Let not your hearts be filled with sorrow, but with joy, for the prodigal son has returned." She walked forward, and disappeared into the whiteness, like she never existed.

Jim turned to Blinky as Claire began rummaging through the box. "I'm sorry, Blinky." His heart clenched and he felt tears well in his eyes. "I never meant to worry you all."

The troll sniffed, wiping his eyes. "Daedrallana is right. At least you came back alive."

Claire returned, arms full. "It seems she really thought of everything. There's clothes, water, food, and a first-aid kit."

"Are there any Doritos?" Toby asked, mouth watering.

"Yes, actually. Help yourself."

As the others swarmed the box, Claire laid her pile at his feet. "I got you some food and water. You need to eat while I take care of your wounds."

"I'm fine, Claire. I don't need any-"

"Bullcrap. You're covered in blood."

He glanced down at his shirt. _So that's why I feel sticky._ "It's not all mine." She gave him a pointed look. He huffed. "FIne. It's mostly mine. But I'm still fine."

"Jim, please." He blinked at her soft tone. She reached out and grasped his hand. "Don't do this to me. Don't shut me out. Let me help you. It's the least you could do for running off without us."

He winced and sighed. "Alright." He shrugged what was left of his shirt off, and when he heard Claire gasp he closed his eyes. He imagined what he must look like: covered in scars and blood. He kept his eyes shut. He hadn't had a good chance to look at himself much while in the Darklands, but he wasn't sure he wanted to look.

He felt Claire's cold hands run gently down his chest, and he shivered. "What happened?" she asked in a horrified whisper.

He swallowed. "Doing my job. What else did you expect?"

Claire didn't answer, and nobody spoke as she began treating his wounds, and he made no attempt to move away. It was nice to have somebody to look after him for once; that was usually his role. He savored the moment, only opening his eyes when Claire had finished. He searched her face for any sign of pity, but he couldn't read her expression. She handed him a bottle of water and a bag of trail mix. "You need to eat." She turned and walked away without another word, sitting down with her back toward him.

He blinked in puzzlement. "Did I say something?" he asked, turning to the others. The expressions on their face made him pause. Here was the pity that he expected. Anger simmered. "Look, stop feeling bad for me," he snapped. "This is part of the job, okay? I'm used to it by now."

It was Draal who answered. "It's just-" he closed his eyes in a grimace. "Even Kanjikar didn't have that many scars."

He wasn't sure how to respond, so he said nothing. What was there to say? There was a reason he had so many scars. He certainly didn't have most of them when he entered the Darklands. But that would stay a secret, buried deep inside, buried almost like he was buried-

He was saved from his thoughts by the arrival of Daedrallana, who appeared like a phantom from the white fog. "Fare ye well, Trollhunter?"

Jim dipped his head. "Yes, thank you for your generosity." He stood, ignoring the shakiness in his legs. "But I must ask you. Why are we here?"

The group turned toward her, and even Claire turned her head slightly. The troll stared at him, face neutral. "All will be answered in due time, young Trollhunter." Immediately she perked up, and Jim was reminded of an attentive dog.

"Come," she said. "They are here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who is here, if I may ask?" Jim questioned as they followed the Guardian. White mist clung to his body like water vapor, though it wasn't wet or cold like water. There were no walls, doors, or anything else to mark their direction, but Daedrallana marched onward without hesitation, her staff making no sound as it hit the floor.

"Patience, Trollhunter."

He huffed. _Why did spirits always have to be so cryptic?_

He heard the others behind him as he walked, felt Claire's eyes drill into his back like a dagger. Guilt pierced his heart. Was she angry at him for leaving without her? Or was she angry about what she had seen? The guilt was replaced by irritation. He didn't need their pity; he knew the costs of being Trollhunter were high. He had accepted it.

He just wished they could do the same.

Ahead of him, the Guardian of Time stopped, staring straight into the swirling mist. The others stopped as she said without turning, "The time has come. The time of separation must end. The future must be changed."

Jim squared his shoulders. "What must I do?"

She turned her head slightly, eyeing him with eyes like quicksilver. "You must do the thing you most fear; you must tell the truth."

His blood froze. "The truth? To whom?"

"To everyone."

Jim blinked. "Define everyone."

"The human race. Starting with those you are close to. The truth about Troll Market, Trolls, and the Trollhunter must be revealed to all human-kind. You will bring an end to the current era, and bring forth the glory of the future."

"Are you insane?!" Blinky shouted, staring at the spirit with unbridled shock. "You know what humans are like! They fear what they don't understand, and their fear drives them to horrendous acts. Do you think humans would accept us?! They would kill all of us without a second thought!"

Daedrallana held up a withered hand, and Blinky cut himself short. "I am well aware of the character of the human race, Blinkous Galadrigal. However, you forget I am the Guardian of Time. I see all the was, is, and will be. This is the path you must take, for the good of both species."

Jim swallowed. "Are you sure?"

The troll fell silent for a brief moment. Then she said in a low voice, "Tell me, Trollhunter, were you sure of yourself during your journey?"

"Um, not always, I guess." Jim stammered, caught off guard.

"And how did your jugement hold?"

Jim sighed. "It landed me in some hot water."

"It landed you in Gunmar's clutches."

He stiffened, dark memories dancing on his eyelids, but she continued. "But in that moment, you based your decision on what you perceived to be true. I am not like you. Though there are many possible futures, and it is not set in stone, any chance of survival for trolls and humans alike relies on mutual cooperation." She turned her head and again walked forward. "So to answer your question, I am sure."

Jim glanced at the others, who seemed to be just as horrified as him. They were supposed to tell the truth? After all the work they had done in keeping Troll Market and his identity a secret?  
"Come," Daedrallana called, breaking up their silent protests. "Enter through this door." She pointed her staff toward a strand of mist that vaguely resembled an entryway.

"What will we find in there?" he asked as the group strolled reluctantly forward.

She met his stare. "The future."

Without another word, Jim stepped through the swirling archway…

And into a world of noise.

He blinked in surprise at the sounds of arguing and yelling of his classmates as the scampered around the space. All of them were there. Steve, standing within a circle of other boys, was the first to spot him. "Lake?"

The room immediately quited, as if a flip had been switched. Dozens of eyes met his, widening with shock and disbelief.

No one spoke, the silence stretching almost unbearably, until-

"Mortals, fear not!"

Everyone spun toward the troll as she emerged from the mist like a ghost. A few people

Screamed, but were quickly shushed as she began to speak again.

" My name is Daedrallana, Guardian of Time. I have brought you all here to learn the truth about the unseen world beneath your feet, and the guardian who protects it." She pointed her staff at Jim, and Jim felt like a bug under a microscope. "Trollhunter, don your armor. Show that I speak truth."

Jim gulped. _Was this really a good idea?_ His hand reached into his pocket, and the comforting bite of the amulet gave him courage. _Maybe she is right. I have to go out on a leap of faith, just as many have faith in me._

Before he could talk himself out of it, he slammed the amulet to his chest and shouted, "For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command!"

Immediately peace settled over him as the amulet sprang to life and began the now-familiar routine. His sword sprang into existence, the weight comfortable in his calloused hands. The amulet settled into its place over his heart, and he looked up as he sank once more to Earth.

He squared his feet, prepared for the onslaught of noise, but no one said a word. Fear flashed in several eyes, but Jim was surprised by the emotion exhibited by most- curiosity.

Daedrallana laid a hand on his shoulder-how had she transported herself across the room?- and spoke. "Jim Lake, who here stands before, is the present in a long line of warriors who have protected trolls and humans alike, and the first human Trollhunter to ever be chosen by Merlin's amulet. He, and his friends, are perhaps the sole reason you are currently alive." As Daedrallana continued, he felt his face heat up, every eye in the room on him. "He has defeated Bular, son of Gunmar, and Angor Rot, the most feared of assassins. And now, he will be the bridge between our worlds. It is time for a partnership that will change the world."

She turned a granite eye to him, and his stomach sank as she declared, "In order for this to come to pass, I must have evidence. Trollhunter, I need your memories."


	4. Author Update

...I LIVE!

I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Senior year is kicking my butt hardcore. But the real reason I haven't updated my stories is because I finally started my novel! Yeah for me!

Anyway, as I've said before, I will be finishing these stories and I plan to update after my graduation. Expect the stories to be infrequently updated because I'm trying to get a first draft of my book done by September. Once I get a first draft completed I will take a break and finish updating all the stories I am currently working on.

Thank you guys so much for your patience, and you mean the world to me.

Until next time!


End file.
